Now or Never a Troypay Oneshot (Possibly Story)
by msfinchelxox
Summary: What if Sharpay had been at the Championship game, and what if Troy saw her?
1. Chapter 1

She didn't want anyone to know she was there, the Ice Queen of East High at a Wildcat basketball game? She would never live it down, but she wanted to see him play and win the game. She quietly went into the game unnoticed wearing a Wildcats hat and shirt ditching her usual all pink outfits trying to blend in. She managed to get into the back where no one would know it was her and took off the hat and settled in to watch the game. She looked down a few rows and saw her, Gabriella in a white dress there to cheer on Troy. "Ugh she needs to go away" Sharpay thought to herself as the game started. All of the players came out and then she spotted him, Troy Bolton the one boy she would never get over, and never have. She had come so close last summer but of course those Wildcats had to go and ruin everything. So she was resigned to sneaking into basketball games to watch him play and then acting like she had no idea when the games were when she saw him at school and asked "When is the big game?" Sounding like a complete idiot which she hated, she wanted to say "Troy you were amazing it was a great game". She cheered for him when they started to play, the game was already intense 10 minutes in and she could already see that this was going to be a good one. Of course Gabriella was acting like an idiot cheering him on making a scene as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I have to win this game" Troy thought to himself as he quickly got the ball stolen from him from a West High Knight player. He looked up when he heard Gabriella cheering for him "I wish she would stop its distracting and so embarrassing" he thought to himself. He looked up higher and saw her, Sharpay sitting in the stands by herself. He couldn't believe she came to the game as a small smile appeared on his face. "Wait this is Sharpay, I have Gabriella" he thought as he kept playing but he couldn't stop sneaking and looking up at Sharpay.

"He saw me crap" Sharpay said to herself when she saw Troy look up at her and smile. She gave him a small wave just as he was knocked to the ground, without thinking she stood up and yelled "TROY" as the whole room went silent as she noticed Gabriella had done the same thing. Troy looked up at Sharpay and gave her a wink to let her know she was okay then kept on playing. Sharpay was humiliated as Gabriella glared at her and crossed her arms sitting down. Sharpay quickly left the gym and went out to her car and started to cry. She was never going to have him, why did she even go to that game? She heard the buzzer and the cheers and she knew the Wildcats won. She turned on her car and was about to leave when she heard a knock on her car window, she looked and saw it was Troy. She rolled down her window and said "What do you want Bolton, shouldn't you be celebrating with your girlfriend? What would she say if you knew you were talking to me?" she said looking down. "Sharpay I've seen you at every single game, why do you act like you have no idea when they are?" he said wanting to know the answer.

"I just don't want people knowing and thinking I'm trying to steal you from Gabriella" she said. "After the summer I can't come within 10 feet of you without your guard dogs stopping me" she said. "I miss hanging out with you" she said in a quiet voice ready to just get out of there and go home since she wasn't invited to the party at Troy's house. She was about to put the car in drive when he stopped her "Sharpay what if I said I missed you too and can't stop thinking about you?" he said. Sharpay froze those were the words she had been waiting to hear for years "You miss me?" she said finally looking at him. "Yes I miss you and I don't know what's going to happen this year, but I wanna give us a shot" he said. "Troy and Sharpay, Sharpay and Troy" he said with a laugh. "I would love that" she said a huge smile spreading across her face as he leaned down and kissed her. They knew it wasn't going to be easy and they knew that people would be mad but in that moment neither of them cared, they had each other and that's all that mattered.


	2. Ice Princess and a Wildcat

As the kiss ended she looked at him "Troy I can't do this, not while you are still dating Gabriella, people already hate me enough, and if they knew about us god knows what your friends will do" she said.

"Sharpay I don't care about any of that, I'm going to tell Gabriella tonight at my party, I'm going to tell her its over and there is someone else, you" he said holding her hand. "Why don't you come to the party, I want you there you know you'll have fun" he said with a wink. She paused thinking about it, "Well I do have a backup outfit with me, and I would love to see the looks on everyones face when I walk in with you" she said with a smile on her lips. "Okay I will be there in 20" she said. "And you better do what you said you will or else this" she said motioning to the two of them "Will never happen" she said before pulling out of the parking lot. As she started the drive to Troy's house she couldn't believe it, Troy Bolton wanted to be with her after years of wanting him and trying to break up him and Gabby he was finally hers. Inside she couldn't wait to see little miss perfect get her heart broken but she wouldn't ever tell Troy that. She pulled up to Troy's house and the party was in full swing, she quickly changed in her backseat, fixed her lipgloss and walked into the party like she owned it, which to be honest she did.

Gabriella almost spit out her drink when she saw Sharpay "What is she doing here!" she said looking at Troy "I told you not to invite her" she said crossing her arms. "Gabby be nice she was at the game and I felt bad inviting Ryan and not her" he said trying to think of a moment to tell Gabriella it was over. Sharpay saw the two of them standing together and rolled her eyes, she wished Troy would just do it already what was he waiting for. When Troy saw Sharpay he smiled, she looked beautiful and he knew he had to do it now. "Gabriella we need to talk" he said taking her hand and walking her to a quiet spot in his backyard.

"Whats up Wildcat" she said going to kiss him but he stopped her. "Gabby you've been a great girlfriend, but I don't think we should be together anymore" he said. She stood there not saying a word, rage filling her eyes "This is about her isn't it!" she said pointing at Sharpay "How could you leave me for her?" she said walking up to Sharpay and slapping her "You want him? You can have him slut" she said before running to find Taylor. Sharpay stood there stunned not saying a word, everyone at the party was looking at her. Troy didn't know what to do "Sharpay" he called as she ran for the door to get to her car. Before he could stop her she was gone and he was left standing in the street alone, with an angry ex girlfriend inside.


End file.
